


6 | Letters

by beatthe0dds



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatthe0dds/pseuds/beatthe0dds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>she loves it.</i><br/> <br/>when he looks at her, always seemingly fascinated, drawn to her every movement.. no one did look at her the way he does. </p>
<p>
  <i>she hates it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 | Letters

 

it was the first thing she saw.

as she put down her bag and prepared for the grueling day ahead, a note in a simple yellow post it, pinned at her board. 

_‘you know i love you, right?’_

she reached out and let her fingers grace it, a contemplative look on her face. she allowed herself a hint of a smile, be taken away by her thoughts, by what the note implied. 

“you’re quite beautiful when you smile”, she heard coming from her office door, knowing when she looks up, he will be looking at her with that boyish grin, one that reaches to his eyes.

such kind eyes. 

_she loves it._

when he looks at her, always seemingly fascinated, drawn to her every movement.. no one did look at her the way he does. 

_she hates it._

“what are you looking at?” as he walks behind her, held her close with his arms by her waist, a peck at her cheek.

“a friend left a note” she replied and showed him the note pinned with a picture beside it. ‘thought i’d share this with you, so you wouldn’t miss me’ “from Marcus”

“that’s nice of him. just got in?” she turns in his embrace, facing him this time. she wraps her arms around his neck, playing with the little hairs by his nape, a hint of a smile gracing her lips. 

he looks at her, a question in his eyes. “what is it?” she asks

he shakes his head lightly, the question gone. she didn’t think to ask further and instead pulled him close.

a yellow post it folded in her hand.

_‘you know i love you, right?’_

she breathed deep, held him closer, and closed her eyes.


End file.
